Something I have been wanting to tell you
by myblueviolet13
Summary: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it is bad!  Germany has had feelings for Italy for awhile now and he tries to tell him how he feels or does he?


Germany x Italy Something I have been wanting to tell you.

Chapter 1

**Germany had never felt like this before in his life, he couldn't even explain the feeling it was . . . weird every time he would be at a world meeting he would start to feel sick every time he would go out for a drink with some of the other countries he would start to feel light headed even before he had his first drink. Now it has gotten so bad that every time he is at the super market and he passes by some pasta or tomatoes he get butterflies in his stomach. He had to face the facts he was in love with N. Italy. That innocent sweet face, the way he would make a mess of thing and Germany would have to clean it up or even when he would get himself in situations where he would just run away and Germany would have to step in and fix everything, But it wasn't just that it's like Germany had been in love with him even before he met him in WW I.**

**He kept having this dream where he would be standing in the middle of a brick road there would be a little puddle of water in front of him, he would look down to see his reflection, but he would only see the face of a young boy with slick back blond hair and blue eyes he would be wearing a black cape with a black hat with a gold rim at the top. Then he would look back up to see a young girl . . . . no boy in a green dress with a white garment tided hack in his hair, the funny thing is the boy in the dress looked just like Italy every little detail even down to the cute little curl on the side of his head (minus having probably hit puberty yet). "Holy Rome, I-I wanted to tell you something, something that I have been wanting to tell you for a very long time now. Holy Rome I lo-"that would be the last thing boy would say before Germany would wake up.**

**Today was the day Germany had everything panned out perfectly. Italy would be staying at his house that night because there was a world meeting the next day, Prussia would be staying at Hungary's (she knew that Germany loved Italy and offered to help in any way she could). Germany heard the door bell ring it was 5:00pm. He opened the door to find Italy standing there with a smile on his face and his suitcase I hand. "Ve, Germany hello, thank you for letting me stay with you before the meeting tomorrow." Italy said kissing him on each cheek as a greeting. Germany looked down as he had a slight blush on his cheeks, he looked back up and said " Ja, Go put you're things up stairs in the guest room while I get dinner ready." Italy went up stairs and Germany went to the kitchen. 20 minutes latter Germany and Italy sat down to a wonderful smelling traditional German meal at Germany's dining table. "Germany this looks so good and it smells great!" Italy said taking his first bite of food. At the end of dinner Germany got up from his seat and walked towards where Italy was sitting. Germany was going to tell Italy how he felt about him, his face was red his palms were sweaty. "Germany what are you doing?" Italy asked. "Italy I wanted to tell you something very important that could possibly change our friend ship. Italy I . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."Germany froze, he couldn't risk his friendship could he? What if Italy did not feel the same way? What if Italy was repulsed by the thought of Germany being gay? All of these questions came rushing through Germany's head. "Ve, Germany what were you going to say?" Asked the clueless Italian. "I was going to say that I better get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Germany said as quickly as possible and practically ran upstairs to his room leaving a sad and clueless little Italy stairs with shattered thoughts that someday Germany would say that he loves him more than a friend.**

**The next day Germany woke up felling pity for himself. The fact that he couldn't tell Italy (his best friend) that he loved him made him feel weak. Germany got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the meeting that day, then he heard the phone ring from on his night stand in the other room. He picked it up to see that is was Hungary calling him. "Hi Germany, so how did things go last night?" Hungary asked with a tone in her voice that made her sound like she knew everything had gone as planned. "Ja, Ja, It went well . . . . . . I didn't tell him though." Germany didn't want to tell her that knowing that if he did he would be in for a lecture. "What do you mean you didn't tell him? You were suppose to tell him you loved him that way you wouldn't have to keep it all cooped up inside." Hungary was pissed and for some reason not lecturing him (probably because she was pissed). "Well I. . . . Have to go, Bye." Germany said as he looked at the clock if he didn't get ready for the meeting now he would be late. "Wait doesn't hang . . . "That was all Hungary could say before Germany hung up. To tell the truth Germany didn't really want to go to the meeting today, because he was still pretty upset about last night. After Germany was ready to walk out the door and go to the meeting he noticed that he hadn't seen Italy all morning. So he went back up stairs and went to the guest room and knocked on the door. He heard nothing. "Italy I am going to come in now." Germany said reaching for the door knob. "No, Germany waits!" Italy said. But it was too late. The door was already open and there stood Italy completely naked and soaking wet with his towel around his ankles. Germany's jaw dropped and he turned away as fast as he could . "Italy, um, put some clothes on we are going to be late for the meeting." Said Germany as he walked back down the hall way still with the image of the naked Italian in his mind. **


End file.
